O começo do namoro
by Mandhy
Summary: Depois de contar sobre seu passado, Sara e Grissom começam a se aproximar.  Como começou o namoro?  Minha visão para isso
1. DESABAFANDO

Sara nunca havia chorado daquele jeito na frente de alguém, pelo menos não depois de adulta.

Depois de alguns minutos ela se dá conta do que está acontecendo e rapidamente tenta se recompor.

SS: Me desculpe... eu não devia – se levanta rapidamente enxugando as lágrimas.

GG: Tá se desculpando porquê? – ele se levanta também.

SS: Você não precisava ouvir isso – começa a andar de um lado para outro em sinal de nervosismo – quer saber? Eu já superei – ela nunca tinha se mostrado assim tão frágil pra alguém.

GG: Não é o que parece – ele diz calmamente.

SS: Grissom – ela tenta parar a conversa.

GG: Sara – ele aumenta o tom de voz pra ela ouvi-lo – Está tudo bem – ele tenta confortá-la – isso explica muita coisa – ele se aproxima dela – Você já contou isso pra alguém?

SS: Não – ela tenta não manter contato visual

GG: Sara – ele suspira, ela senta dinovo e ele faz o mesmo – Eu queria te dizer – ele olha pra ela enquanto ela olha pra frente – que eu to aqui pra quando você precisar – ela vira pra ele tentando esboçar um sorriso.

SS: Grissom – ela diz docemente – está tudo bem, quer saber, talvez seja melhor assim, eu ando muito nervosa, e isso tá afetando a equipe, talvez se eu fosse trabalhar em outro lugar...

GG: Nem pense nisso – ele a interrompe – Eu não vou despedir você.

SS: Mas e o Eckley?

GG: Eu me entendo com ele – a essa altura ela já estava mais calma.

SS: Grissom, eu não quero que se complique por minha causa- diz preocupada.

GG: Você é uma ótima csi, não tem porque eu te demitir – ela se levanta e vira pra ele.

SS: Já sei – ele arqueia as sobrancelhas – O laboratório precisa de mim – ela dá um sorrisinho ironico.

GG: Não – ele se levanta também – eu preciso de você – diz como se não tivesse falado nada de mais.

Sara fica de boca aberta, não estava acreditando no que ouvia, seu coração começa a acelerar.

GG: E quanto ao seu temperamento – continua a falar normalmente – agora que eu sei o motivo vou poder te ajudar.

SS: Como? – pergunta intrigada.

GG: Estando ao seu lado sempre que você precisar – a morena fica sem ação, nunca imaginou ele falando isso pra ela – Eu quero que prometa – ele se aproxima dela – que quando estiver com algum problema vai me procurar.

SS: Quer dizer que quando eu te chamar pra sair – diz com um sorrisinho de lado – pra contar dos meus problemas – vai se aproximando ainda mais dele – você vai aceitar?

GG: É claro que vou – ele sorri pra ela.

Os dois começam a se encarar quando são interrompidos pelo barulho do telefone.

GG: Grissom! – ele diz ao atender, escuta por um tempo, depois desliga – eu tenho que ir.

SS: Tá bom – ela balança a cabeça e se afasta um pouco.

GG: Eu volto amanhã pra ver como você está – ele diz calmamente.

SS: Não precisa se incomodar – dá um sorrisinho de lado.

GG: Você não é um incomodo – ele começa a sair quando a escuta o chamando, ele olha pra ela, ela se aproxima e o surpreende com um abraço, ele fica sem reação no começo, mas depois retribui o carinho, na verdade ele queria ter feito isso antes quando ela estava chorando, ao sentir o cheiro e o toque dela ele tem a certeza que poderia ficar ali assim pra sempre.

SS: Obrigado – ela diz baixinho ainda abraçada a ele, ele sorri e ela se afasta.

GG: Tchau! –ele diz docemente, vira e fecha a porta.


	2. ASSUMINDO OS SENTIMENTOS

Depois de dizer ao Eckley que não ia demitir Sara, Grissom foi pra sua sala e começou a pensar no que havia acontecido.

Ele nunca imaginou que o passado de Sara fosse tão doloroso. Sentia-se mal por não ter percebido isso antes, ela precisava dele e ele vivia fugindo dela. Ele a amava, sempre a amou, mas tinha medo de se envolver com ela, os motivos, eram vários, ele era mais velho, era seu chefe, era um cara diferente, motivos tão pequenos perto do amor que ele sentia por ela. Se talvez ele tivesse se aproximado antes, pensava, mas não podia voltar no tempo, a única coisa que podia fazer era mudar daqui pra frente, então decidiu que não ia mais fugir, ele prometeu estar perto dela e ia cumprir, decidiu que ia deixar as coisas acontecerem, naturalmente, se ia dar certo ou não, ele não sabia, mas mesmo assim ia estar com ela, ia seguir seu coração.

Seu turno havia acabado, Sara estava suspensa por mais quatro dias, ele disse que iria vê-la, então seguiu para casa dela.

Sara tinha acabado de acordar, estava entediada, tinha se acostumado tanto com o trabalho que agora que estava sem ele, sentia-se estranha, era como se faltasse alguma coisa, por outro lado, estava feliz, se sentia mais leve depois de conversar com Grissom, ainda não acreditava no que ele havia dito a ela, não sabia se aquilo ia se cumprir, mas só o fato dele a ajudar já valia.

Desde que o viu se declarando pra ela na sala de interrogatório, naquele caso da Debby que era muito parecida com ela, havia entendido os motivos dele, achava-os tolos, mas respeitava, também não queria que ele arriscasse tudo pra ficar com ela, mesmo ela sendo capaz de arriscar tudo pra ficar com ele.

Levantou-se, lavou o rosto, escovou os dentes e começou a preparar o café, pensava no que ia fazer no dia, decidiu que organizaria a casa, fazia tempo que não fazia isso, talvez juntasse algumas coisas pra jogar fora, estava acabando de passar o café quando ouviu o bater da porta, abriu e deu de cara com dois par de olhos azuis que ela conhecia bem, ele segurava algo nas mãos, era um bolo com cobertura de chocolate, ficou paralisada, sempre ficava assim quando ele a encarava, não havia problema nisso mais aquele era seu chefe, saiu do transe e viu que ele sorria.

GG: Oi.

SS: Oi.

GG: Eu disse que vinha, pensei que talvez pudéssemos tomar café juntos.

SS: Hum... - ela parece não acreditar - é claro, entre – ele a segui – Eu não esperava, quer dizer eu ...

GG: Não achava que eu viria – ele completa.

SS: É – ela diz sem graça.

GG: Eu resolvi vim te ver, passei em uma padaria e vi esse bolo, achei que você ia gostar.

SS: Parece bom, eu vou arrumar a mesa.

Sara arrumou a mesa, os dois se sentaram e começaram a tomar café enquanto conversavam, Sara perguntava sobre os colegas e sobre os casos, ela estava sentindo falta daquilo.

GG: Daqui três dias você volta.

SS: Eu sei, mas é que minha vida é meu trabalho e agora que eu me vejo sem ele é estranho.

GG: É por isso que não se deve viver só pro trabalho, você devia fazer outras coisas, aproveitar seu tempo livre.

SS: Olha só quem está falando – os dois riem, eram muito parecidos – Aliás, o bolo tá uma delícia – ela come um pedaço deixando o canto da boca lambuzado, Grissom limpa, Sara fica vermelha, ele balança a cabeça.

GG: Cobertura de chocolate – justifica e ela sorri.

A conversa corria muito bem, estavam muito a vontade, quando terminam vão pra sala.

GG: Sara – diz sentando ao lado dela – Você está se sentindo melhor.

SS: Pará! – ela o interrompe se levantando.

GG: O que foi? – ele fica sem entender.

SS: Eu já entendi – ela fica incomodada – você está com pena de mim.

GG: Sara não é isso.

SS: Olha não precisa ter pena.

GG: Não estou com pena.

SS: Então, porque está fazendo tudo isso – ele pensa por um tempo e resolvi dizer.

GG: Porque eu gosto de você.

Ela fica imóvel e Grissom sem jeito, ele queria dizer mais coisas, mas não saia nada.

SS: Grissom – ela quebra o gelo – eu sei que você gosta de mim, quer dizer você gosta de todos que trabalham com você.

GG: Não Sara – ele se levanta – eu gosto mesmo de você, eu amo você – ele diz quase num sussurro.

Os olhos da morena ficam marejados, era um misto de felicidade e surpresa, não achava que ele fosse capaz de dizer o que sentia por ela.

SS: É mesmo – ela dá um sorriso – e você não tem mais medo.

GG: Sara, você sabe como eu sou, eu não sei lidar com sentimentos, a verdade é que você me deixa sem ação.

SS: Eu esperei tanto tempo por isso – ela diz pra si mesma – Grissom, você sabe que eu te amo, você me ignorou tantas vezes.

GG: Se eu me aproximasse de você eu não ia resistir – ele se aproxima dela lhe tocando o rosto.

SS: E agora, você vai resistir?

GG: Não.

Seus lábios grudam nos dela, o beijo começa lento mais vai acelerando, ele devora os lábios dela, uma de suas mãos segurava firmemente sua cintura, enquanto a outra segurava sua nuca, ela acariciava os cabelos dele, o beijo é demorado, eram anos desejando um ao outro só se separam quando lhe faltam o ar.

Eles sorriem um para o outro sem quebrar o contato.

SS: Eu não acredito que estou beijando meu chefe – ela diz baixinho.

GG: Você me disse que era mais que um chefe.

SS: E é, você é minha vida – ele sorri colocando uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha.

Grissom tinha que voltar pra casa, tinha vindo direto do laboratório, precisava descansar, embora quisesse ficar ali com ela, sabia que tinha que ir com calma, Sara não era qualquer mulher, era a mulher da sua vida, ele queria que desse certo. Ela o acompanha até a porta.

SS: E então, o que vai acontecer agora – ela diz preocupada – nós paramos por aqui, ou seguimos adiante.

GG: Esperamos tempo demais pra parar por aqui.

SS: O que vai acontecer com a gente? – ela diz séria.

GG: Vamos deixar acontecer – ela sorri – te vejo no laboratório – vai saindo quando se vira pra falar algo – E Sara, se cuida – ele vai embora.


	3. CONHECENDO HANK

Sara já tinha voltado pro laboratório, pediu desculpas a Catherine. A relação dela com Grissom ia muito bem, ele não a ignorava mais, estavam planejando sair pra jantar, mas o trabalho não estava deixando, era um caso atrás do outro.

A única coisa que a estava incomodando era a Sofia, vivia dando em cima do Grissom, mas o que ela podia fazer, ele era livre, pelo menos por enquanto.

O lado bom é que eles trabalhavam juntos e sempre estavam nos mesmos casos, foi em um deles que o suspeito tentou matar Sara, ele tinha problemas mentais, por pouco não aconteceu nada mais grave.

GG: Sara! – ela estava indo em direção ao seu carro.

SS: Oi! – ela pára.

GG: Está tudo bem com você?

SS: Está, nós encerramos o caso, a assassina foi presa...

GG: Sabe do que eu to falando – ele a interrompe.

SS: Griss – ela suspira – vai ficar tudo bem, eu vou pra minha casa, vou tomar meu banho, se tiver sorte talvez eu consiga dormir.

GG: Se tiver sorte? Está tendo problemas pra dormir?

SS: Na verdade eu sempre tive, desde que meu pai morreu – ela faz uma cara triste.

GG: Acho que eu sei como te ajudar – ele da um sorrisinho.

SS: Como? – ela o olha intrigada.

GG: Tenho uma coisa pra você no meu apartamento – Sara vai até o apartamento dele, estava curiosa.

GG: Entre – ele faz sinal pra ela começa a observar, nunca esteve ali, o apartamento era grande, organizado, com muitos livros, CDs e quadros de insetos – Só um minuto – Ele segue mais pra dentro.

Sara fica distraída quando é surpreendida por um boxer enorme vindo em sua direção, ela fica admirada, faz carinho no cachorro, que retribui lambendo-a, Sara adorava animais, foi amor a primeira vista.

SS: Oi garotão, tudo bem? – o cachorro fazia festa, também tinha gostado da morena.

GG: Acho que ele gostou de você – ela estava agachada brincando com o cachorro.

SS: Hey! Não sabia que você tinha um cachorro, como ele se chama?

GG: Hank – Sara olha pra ele e começa a rir – O que foi?

SS: Nada, é que esse é o nome meu ex-namorado.

GG: Eu sei, na verdade ele já veio com esse nome, eu ganhei de um amigo.

SS: É mesmo? – Grissom faz uma pausa e começa a falar.

GG: Eu soube o que ele fez com você – Sara olha surpresa e tenta disfarçar.

SS: Os homens são todos iguais – ela dá de ombros.

GG: Nem todos, tenho certeza que o próximo será melhor – ele faz um biquinho.

SS: Acha que ele vai demorar pra aparecer? – ela faz um biquinho também.

GG: Tenho certeza que não – ela sorri e volta a fazer carinho no cachorro.

SS: Ele é lindo, eu sempre quis ter um cachorro.

GG: Pode vir vê-lo quando quiser – ela levanta as sobrancelhas – tenho uma coisa para você – ela se levanta e entrega uma cestinha com vários saches.

SS: O que é isso?

GG: São chás naturais, ajuda a relaxar e conseqüentemente a dormir.

SS: Onde comprou?

GG: Em uma barraca de produtos naturais, eu também tinha problemas pra dormir.

SS: Obrigado – ela sorri bem bonita.

GG: Não tem por onde – eles começam a se encarar.

SS: Bom, eu tenho que ir, preciso descansar, sabe, a qualquer hora meu chefe pode ligar dizendo que temos um novo caso, preciso estar preparada.

GG: E ele é muito chato? – diz arqueando as sobrancelhas.

SS: As vezes, mas eu acho que sei como deixá-lo calminho – eles sorriem um por outro, ele a acompanha até a porta – Tchau!

GG: Tchau! – ela o surpreende com um selinho e ele sorri.


	4. ASSUMINDO A RELAÇÃO

Grissom estava em sua sala, tinha muitos relatórios pra preencher, o que não o impedia de pensar em sua vida. Ele não era o mesmo, não dormia e não comia direito, não estava conseguindo se concentrar, e ele sabia a causa, SARA SIDLE, ela estava mexendo com ele, sempre mexeu, mas agora que ele havia decidido abrir a guarda, sabia que sua vida iria mudar, pretendia iniciar um relacionamento com ela, ia deixar seus medos de lado, precisava estar com ela, sempre que estava ao seu lado seu coração disparava, ele sabia porque, estava apaixonado, sempre esteve, mas agora seu amor não conseguia ficar guardado, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz rouca que ele conhecia bem, ela, a causadora de seus desvaneios.

SS: Hey! – ela bate na porta – posso entrar?

GG: Claro! – ele dá um sorrisinho torto.

SS: Acabamos de encerrar o caso, trouxe o relatório pra você – ela balança o papel em sua mão.

GG: Ótimo, quem era o assassino?

SS: Na verdade era assassina, Julia Adans, a amante.

GG: Quem diria, parecia que ela o amava.

SS: O amava tanto que não suportou saber que ele não ia deixar a esposa – eles ficam em silêncio por um tempo – Bom, eu vou deixar você preencher seus relatórios, eu vou pra casa, se precisar de mim é só chamar – ela vai saindo.

GG: Espere! Eu queria saber se você tem planos pra domingo?

SS: Não, porque?

GG: É que eu queria saber se você quer almoçar comigo? – ela fica de boca aberta.

SS: Eu não sei, e se alguém ver?

GG: Na minha casa – ele faz um biquinho.

SS: Você vai cozinhar?

GG: Eu cozinho muito bem Sara Sidle.

SS: É o que veremos, passo lá as 11:00 – dá um sorrisinho e sai.

(...)

Grissom acordou cedo, queria deixar tudo preparado pro almoço, passou no mercado, organizou a casa, estava um pouco nervoso, nunca tinha levado uma mulher pra lá, só a Catherine que era sua amiga, a comida estava quase pronta quando ouviu o bater da porta.

GG: Chegou na hora – diz ao abrir.

SS: Eu sou pontual – ela estava com uma calça preta e uma blusinha de alcinha branca, seus cabelos soltos e cacheados, naturais, ela não sabia, mas ele adorava ela assim.

GG: Eu já estou acabando, tem alguma coisa em especial que você queira?

SS: Não, é só não colocar carne no meio que eu vou gostar – ela sorri.

GG: Eu já volto, fique a vontade – vai indo em direção a cozinha e volta com uma taça de vinho – Toma, é pra abrir o apetite – entrega a taça pra ela.

SS: Não vai me acompanhar?

GG: Tenho que terminar o almoço.

SS: Quer que eu te ajude?

GG: Não, você é minha convidada – eles sorriem um pro outro.

Grissom volta pra cozinha e Sara fica na sala, Hank não demora pra aparecer, já vem pedindo carinho, ela brinca com o cachorro, se davam muito bem. Ela fica observando as coisas, aliás, essa era uma das características de um csi, ele tinha vários CDs, o rádio estava ligado baixinho, ela começa a acompanhar a música, era uma de suas manias, fazia isso quando gostava de uma música, ela só parava pra tomar um gole de vinho, ela vira e vê que ele a observava.

SS: Há quanto tempo está aí? – ela diz sem graça.

GG: O bastante pra ver que você canta muito bem – da um sorrisinho.

SS: Acho que me empolguei, melhor eu parar de beber.

GG: Vem, o almoço está pronto – eles seguem pra cozinha, o almoço corre muito bem, eles falam sobre tudo, estavam muito a vontade um com o outro, coisa que não acontecia antes, sempre tinha um clima estranho entre os dois – E então, que nota você me dá?

SS: Hum, deixa eu ver...acho que nota 11, você cozinha muito bem.

GG: Obrigado, fiz especialmente pra você – ela fica toda feliz.

SS: Não sabia que você cozinhava.

GG: Há muitas coisas sobre mim que você não sabe.

SS: Porque será? – ela diz irônica.

GG: Como? – ele a olha intrigado.

SS: Você nunca deixou eu me aproximar de você, aqui em Vegas pelo menos – ela balança a cabeça meio que tentando afastar as lembranças.

GG: Sar – ele suspira – Você era especial, se eu me aproximasse de você não ia querer me afastar mais.

SS: Você se aproximou agora.

GG: E não vou me afastar mais – ela sorri – você tem o sorriso mais lindo do mundo.

Eles terminam de almoçar e vão pra sala, Grissom liga a TV, passava um filme de romance, eles começam a ver, Sara encosta a cabeça nele, o coração dele dispara, estava ali, no seu apartamento, com a mulher que amava.

SS: Griss – diz sem tirar o olho da TV.

GG: Hum?

SS:Sabe aquele namorado que você disse que ia aparecer, acha que ele vai demorar? – ela finalmente olha pra ele que fica sério.

GG: Pensei que estivéssemos namorando – ele se afasta um pouco, os dois se olham intrigados.

SS: Como assim, você não me pediu – ela sorri divertida.

GG: Precisa? – ele faz um biquinho, era um homem tímido, queria pular essa parte.

SS: Mas é claro – ele suspira e pega as mão dela.

GG: Sara Sidle, aceita ser minha namorada – ela olha pro cachorro que estava no tapete perto deles.

SS: Hank,acha que eu devo namorar o seu papai? – ela faz biquinho e olha pro Grissom.

GG: Acho que ele adoraria ter uma mamãe – ele sorri.

SS: Então eu aceito – se aproxima dele, olho no olho – não consigo dizer não pra você – ele a beija, param depois de um tempo, sem quebrar o contato - Isso não vai contra as regras do laboratório?

GG: Ninguém precisa saber, ele mexe nos cabelos dela.

SS: Eu sou boa em guardar segredo.

GG: Eu também.

Os lábios dele se encontram com os dela dinovo, acabam deitando no sofá, ela era tão cheirosa, tão quentinha, ele perdia a razão quando estava perto dela, qualquer homem perderia, suas mãos começam a passear pelas costas dela, enquanto sua boca dava leves beijos em seu pescoço arrancando leves gemidos da morena, ele volta a beijar sua boca percorrendo sua mão por todo corpo dela, vai subindo a blusa dela quando toca o celular, ele ignora, mas o barulho insistia em continuar.

SS: Seu celular tá tocando – ela faz uma pequena força pra separar seus lábios do dele.

GG: Eu sei – ele encontra os lábios dela dinovo.

Sara se afasta dele, era o único jeito dele atender ao telefone, ela também queria ignorar, mas podia ser algo importante, ele faz cara de bravo e pega o celular em seu bolso, ela ri da reação dele.

GG: Grissom – ele diz friamente – tá bom, já estou indo – ele desliga o celular e olha pra ela – Uma dançarina foi encontrada morta no cassino.

SS: Bom trabalho pra você – ela se levanta pra pegar sua bolsa.

GG: Pra você também.

SS: Como? – ela olha carrancuda pra ele.

GG: Está todo mundo ocupado, você vem comigo – ele a olha com aquele olhar de supervisor e ela fica séria – Que foi, Não gosta da minha companhia?

SS: É claro que gosto – dá um sorrisinho – deixa eu ir logo senão meu chefe pode achar ruim – ela vai na frente pra pegar seu kit e pra ninguém desconfiar, ele sorri vitorioso.


	5. UMA NOITE ESPECIAL

Dois dias depois Nick foi seqüestrado e enterrado vivo, os csis conseguem achá-lo, depois do susto ele foi levado ao hospital com Warrick e Cath, os outros ficaram no local, tirando fotos, Sara já tinha acabado de documentar, estava indo em direção a Suv.

GG: Você já vai? – ela guardava o kit no porta-malas.

SS: Vou passar no hospital pra ver o Nick.

GG: Espere mais um pouco, eu vou você – ela assenti.

Eles seguem pro hospital, ficam a maior parte do tempo em silêncio, haviam passado por um grande susto.

GG: Você está bem? – ele percebe que ela estava tensa.

SS: Estou, é que - ela balança a cabeça – eu nunca passei por uma situação dessas.

GG: Eu também não – ele mantinha os olhos fixos na estrada.

SS: Ele vai precisar do nosso apoio.

GG: E ele vai ter – ele olha pra ela, ela estava com uma cara triste.

SS: Eu fiquei com medo – ela diz quase num sussurro.

GG: Sara – ele suspira – todos nós corremos riscos nessa profissão.

SS: É, você tem razão – eles chegam no hospital e encontram Catherine e Warrick.

GG: Como ele está? – eles estavam na recepção.

CW: Está melhor.

WB: Acho que o problema maior não é o físico, mas sim o psicológico.

GG: Ele foi enterrado vivo, passou por muita pressão, vai precisar de acompanhamento.

WB: Se eu conheço o Nick tenho certeza que ele vai recusar.

GG: Vou exigir isso dele.

CW: Soube que você conversou com o Eckley.

GG: Pedi pra ele reunir a equipe.

SS: Acha que ele vai aceitar?

GG: Creio que sim, tudo bem pra você Catherine?

CW: Claro, eu sinto falta da equipe reunida – ela sorri.

WB: Eu também.

SS: Ele já pode receber visita?

CW: Sim, podem entrar – Sara vai em direção ao quarto, Grissom a segue, Nick estava com os olhos fechados, Sara se aproxima da cama.

SS: Sonhando comigo? – ela sussurra no ouvido dele.

NS: Sara! – ele abre os olhos – e Grissom – ele vê o Grissom também – vieram me ver?

GG: Você está bem?

NS: Vou ficar – ele da um sorriso torto.

GG: Não preciso nem dizer que está de licença.

NS: Isso é ótimo, mas não sei se vou conseguir.

SS: Já sabe quando vai sair? – ela coloca as mãos no ombro dele.

NS: Daqui dois dias, você podia me fazer companhia, desde que separou as equipes você não saiu mais com a gente – Grissom a olha intrigado e ela fica sem jeito.

SS: Provavelmente a equipe vai ser reunida dinovo, daí você vai ter que me agüentar.

NS: Claro, eu sinto falta do seu temperamento explosivo, e até das broncas do Grissom – os três riem.

SS: Fique bom logo.

NS: Vou ficar.

GG: A gente se vê – eles saem do quarto.

Depois de sair do hospital, Grissom vai direto pro apartamento dele.

GG: Meu Deus, que dia – ele se joga no sofá.

SS: Quer que eu faça alguma coisa?

GG: Sim, quero que fique aqui comigo – ele faz biquinho. Eles estavam cansados, Grissom coloca o pijama, vai pra cama e liga a TV.

SS: Eu fiz um chá pra gente – ela entra no quarto com duas xícaras, ela tropeça e o chá cai em cima dela – Droga!

GG: Tudo bem? – ele se levanta rapidamente para ajudá-la.

SS: É que... aí, tá quente - ela ri.

GG: Tira a blusa – ela levanta a sobrancelha.

SS: Eu não tenho outra roupa.

GG: Pegue uma minha enquanto a sua seca. Sara vai até o closet e pega uma camisa dele.

SS: Eu vou tomar um banho – ela grita do corredor.

GG: Fique a vontade – ele grita também e dá um sorrisinho, sabia que a noite prometia.

Sara entra no banheiro de visitas, era grande, organizado, mas totalmente masculino, teve que se virar com o que tinha, usou o shampoo dele mesmo, pegou a toalha, se olhou no espelho, penteou os cabelos, pensou por um minuto, não acreditava que estava ali na casa dele, ou melhor no banheiro dele, ela ia passar a noite com seu chefe, riu baixinho, não, ela ia passar a noite com seu namorado. Grissom já tinha secado o chão do quarto, via televisão, quando ela entra, estava com os cabelos molhados, e usava sua camiseta que nela mais parecia um vestido, batia na coxa, super sexy, ele a olha de cima a baixo.

SS: Posso me deitar com você? – dá um olhar malicioso.

GG: Claro – ele deixa um espaço na grande cama, ela senta ao seu lado, encostando-se nele.

SS: O que você está vendo? – se encosta ainda mais.

GG: É... – ele nem se lembrava mais o que assistia, ela estava tão cheirosa, ele começa a tremer só de pensar que ela estava só de camiseta.

SS: Eu usei um pouco do seu shampoo, espero que não se importe – ela ergue a cabeça olhando pra ele.

GG: Pode pegar o que quiser – ele não estava se agüentando, ao contrário de Sara que estava muito tranqüila, ele pega o controle e desliga a TV.

SS: Não vai mais assistir?

GG: Tenho algo melhor pra fazer – ele se posiciona em cima dela segurando-a pelos braços.

SS: É mesmo, o que? – ela da um sorrisinho e ele a beija.

Eles começam a se beijar ferozmente, cheios de desejo, ele passa a mão pelo corpo dela desajeitadamente, ela percebe que ele estava nervoso, e não era pra menos, dias atrás ela era apenas sua subordinada, ela fica por cima dele tomando o controle da situação, Sara tinha menos pudor, ela vai desabotoando a blusa dele calmamente depositando um beijo em cada parte quem abria, ela tira a camiseta e Grissom fica estático ao ver que ela não usava nada além de uma micro calcinha, isso o tira do transe, ele a puxa de volta ficando por cima dela dinovo, dessa vez com mais sede, ela sorri satisfeita, ele arranca sua calça ficando só de cueca, já estava completamente excitado, ela tira a cueca dele ao mesmo tempo que ele tira sua calcinha, fica admirado com o corpo dela, ele não estava com paciência pra preliminares, precisava estar dentro dela urgentemente, eram anos de desejo reprimido, ela sentia o mesmo, ele a penetra a fazendo gemer, ele se movimenta rapidamente sem dó nem piedade, ninguém mandou ela ser tão linda e irresistível, ela responde deixando marcas em suas costas, eles chegam ao clímax, e ele continua dentro dela, a olha nos olhos e sorriem um pro outro, estavam felizes, se beijam. Depois daquilo eles se amam mais uma vez, dessa vez , mais calmamente, acabam exaustos, ele a puxa para seu peito, suados de tanto se amarem, ficam em silêncio.

SS: Gil.

GG: Hum?

SS: Você acha que essa noite foi melhor do que a que nós tivemos em São Francisco? – ela olha pra ele, e ele parece pensar.

GG: As duas noites foram as melhores noites que eu já tive, porque você estava comigo – ela sorri – É claro que muita coisa mudou, agora nós nos conhecemos melhor, mudamos um pouco e você está muito mais linda – ela faz biquinho.

SS: E a nossa primeira noite?

GG: Foi uma loucura – ela o olha preocupada – a melhor loucura da minha vida – ela sorri.

SS: Essas duas noites também foram as melhores que eu já tive.

GG: Melhor do que a do avião? – ela o encara.

SS: Se você quiser a gente pode tentar um dia – ele arqueia as sobrancelhas, ele era um homem muito discreto, mas se ela o atentasse com certeza ele não resistiria, ela o tinha em suas mãos, ela ri da cara dele, adorava-o, fica por cima dele dando vários beijos em seu rosto, ele ri, ela parecia uma menina.

(...)

A morena acorda, tinha tido um sonho maravilhoso, vira o rosto e dá de cara com dois olhos azuis, eram os olhos do seu namorado, não havia sonhado, aquilo foi real.

GG: Oi.

SS: Oi – ele já estava vestido debruçado sobre a cama – Já acordou? – ela se senta, estava só de lingerie.

GG: já, pensei que você não dormisse.

SS: Depois de uma noite dessas não tem como não dormir – eles sorriem.

GG: Fiz café da manhã pra gente – ele se levanta e da um selinho nela – Não demora – ele sai. Não demora muito e ela aparece na cozinha, já vestida com sua roupa – Trocou de roupa?

SS: É já secou.

GG: Você ficou muito bem com a minha camisa – ele já tomava café.

SS: Quer que eu saia na rua só de camisa? – ele arqueia as sobrancelhas.

GG: Você vai embora? – ele faz cara de cachorro sem dono.

SS: Vou – ela toma um gole de café – hoje é meu turno.

GG: Tem tempo até lá – tenta convencê-la.

SS: Preciso ir pra casa, não volto lá desde que o Nick foi seqüestrado, sabe, eu tenho que aguar minhas plantas.

GG: Está certo! – ele sorri. Eles acabam o café, Sara se aproxima, coloca a mão no seu rosto e o beija.

SS: Tchau!

GG: Tchau! – ele a acompanha até a porta – Te vejo no laboratório – ela se vai.


	6. MUDANÇA DE VIDA

O relacionamento dos dois estava indo muito bem, eles tinham decidido não contar pra ninguém pra evitar problemas, além do mais os dois eram discretos, estavam sempre juntos, quando não era no trabalho era no apartamento dele ou dela, dormiam quase sempre juntos, nisso Grissom tinha razão, depois que se aproximou dela não conseguiu mais se afastar.

(...)

O sol batia na janela, Sara estava na cama dele, ainda não tinha acordado, seu celular toca, ela tenta abrir os olhos, não consegue, começa a tatear a cama, o criado mudo, em busca do objeto barulhento, reconhece sua calça, o que a faz lembrar que estava sem ela, pega o celular no bolso e atende.

SS: Sidle – ela diz sonolenta, sem abrir os olhos.

GG: Sara, é o Grissom, preciso de você no laboratório agora.

SS: Como é? Eu fiz dois turnos seguidos – ela aumenta o tom de voz, ainda com a cara no travesseiro.

GG: Venha logo – ele desliga o celular.

SS: Que droga! – ela resmunga e escuta uma voz conhecida.

GG: Então é isso que você diz quando eu desligo o telefone – ela vê seu chefe bem ali ao lado dela, fica confusa e sem jeito.

SS: Não teve graça – ela faz cara de brava e se levanta.

GG: Desculpa, mas é que você estava num sono tão profundo – ele sorri.

SS: É que eu sempre durmo bem quando estou com você – começa a recolher suas roupas no chão, estava faltando uma peça.

GG: Está procurando isso daqui? – ele estende um soutian vermelho de renda pra ela, e dá um sorriso malicioso.

SS: Onde estava? – ela pega da mão dele.

GG: Na sala, acho que eu deixei lá.

SS: Você tava apressado ontem, que horas são?

GG: Dez da manhã.

SS: Eu dormi demais – ela coloca a roupa rapidamente.

GG: Onde você vai? – ele estranha a reação dela.

SS: Pro meu apartamento – ela pára na frente dele – ontem você disse que tinha uma coisa pra me mostrar, por isso eu vim, daí você começou a me provocar e eu acabei dormindo aqui de novo.

GG: Me desculpe – ele da um sorrisinho – é que eu não agüento ficar longe de você.

SS: Viu a chave do meu... – ele tira a chave do bolso dele e entrega pra ela - ...carro – ela completa. Espera aí, foi por isso que eu não fui embora ontem, não consegui achar a chave do meu carro, você escondeu?

GG: Eu apenas guardei e esqueci de te entregar – ele sorri maroto e segue pra cozinha,

SS: Gilbert Grissom – ela o segue – que coisa feia.

GG: Sara, toma café primeiro – ele pega na mão dela.

SS: Eu preciso ir pra casa – ela diz docemente.

GG: Por quê?

SS: Gil – ela suspira – faz uma semana que eu não volto pro meu apartamento, daqui a pouco vão achar que eu desapareci.

GG: Ta bom – ele faz biquinho, ela lhe da um selinho e vai embora.

Já que não tinha nada pra fazer, ele resolve arrumar a casa, era sempre assim, quando não estava com ela sentia um vazio, encontrou um livro que sempre lia quando estava sozinho, fazia tempo que não lia, sinal de que havia estado muito bem acompanhado, em todo canto encontrava alguma coisa dela, ela era presença constante em seu apartamento, isso só fazia-o sentir mais falta dela, só havia uma solução para aquilo, e ele ia resolver.

Seu turno estava pra começar, havia chegado mais cedo no laboratório, foi pra sua sala pra ler seus e-mails até os outros chegarem. Warrick, Nick e Cath conversavam alegremente na sala de descanso.

CW: Eu estava interrogando o suspeito e ele começou a dar em cima de mim.

NS: É mesmo? – Grissom entra na sala – e o que você fez?

CW: Nada, eu to acostumada com isso – da um sorrisinho.

NS: Cuidado, aquele cara é perigoso.

CW: Não tem problema, eu disse que o Warrick era meu namorado, ele ficou assustado.

WB: Eu dei uma dura nele.

GG: Como sempre.

NS: Deixa a Tina saber disso – eles se olham sem graças.

GG: Cadê a Sara e o Greg? – os dois entram na sala.

GS: Desculpa gente, aconteceu um imprevisto – Grissom olha pra Sara intrigado, ela desvia o olhar sem graça.

WB: O que vocês estavam fazendo pra se atrasarem?

SS: Qual é Warrick, só estamos cinco minutos atrasados, não precisa exagerar – ela diz séria.

WB: Não está mais aqui quem falou – ele levanta as mãos em sinal de paz. Os csis tentam disfarçar o riso, Grissom distribui os casos, Sara trabalha com Catherine, quando termina leva os relatórios pra ele.

SS: Com licença – ela diz entrando na sala, ele a olha por cima dos óculos – Eu trouxe os relatórios pra você – ele fica encarando-a – Não faz assim – ela diz baixinho.

GG: Assim como? – ele continua fitando-a.

SS: Não me olhe desse jeito.

GG: Eu preciso conversar com você.

SS: Aqui não é lugar.

GG: Me espere no meu apartamento.

SS: Eu tenho que ir pra minha casa.

GG: Vai ser rápido – ele sorri.

SS: Você também disse isso da última vez.

GG: Eu juro.

SS: Vou pensar – ela faz um biquinho e sai da sala.

Grissom chega em casa e vê Sara sentada no sofá ao lado de Hank, assistindo TV.

SS: Você demorou – ela diz sem tirar o olho da TV.

GG: Me desculpe – ele coloca seu kit em cima da mesa e se senta ao lado dela – Porque você chegou junto com o Greg? – ele também fitá a televisão.

SS: Sabia que você ia me perguntar – ela da um sorrisinho.

GG: Não precisa responder se não quiser – continuam dizendo sem se olhar.

SS: O Greg passou em casa pra pegar um livro emprestado, o carro dele não quis pegar, daí eu dei uma carona pra ele – ela finalmente olha pra ele – Tudo bem pra você?

GG: Claro, vocês são amigos.

SS: Grissom – ela pensa um pouco – você sente ciúmes? – ele fica quieto por um tempo.

GG: Todos nós sentimos, é inevitável – ficam em silêncio por um tempo – Ele ainda dá em cima de você? – ele faz uma careta e ela ri.

SS: Você sabe como o Greg é, e técnicamente eu sou solteira para os outros.

GG: Acho que eu vou ter que agüentar seus amiguinhos.

SS: Eu também vou ter que agüentar suas amiguinhas – ela faz biquinho.

GG: O dia que você não quiser mais esconder é só me dizer.

SS: Deixa assim como está, eu não ligo para os outros, só ligo pra você – ela segura o rosto dele – Eu confio em você.

GG: Também confio em você.

Eles se beijam, o clima vai esquentando, ele a leva para o quarto onde fazem amor mais uma vez.


	7. UM GRANDE PASSO

Grissom desperta do sono, abre o olho e encontra o lado da cama vazio, se levanta e escuta aquela voz rouca que ele tanto amava.

SS: Desculpa, eu acordei você? – ela sai do banheiro já vestida.

GG: Porque está vestida?

SS: Tenho umas coisas pra fazer – ela se aproxima dele e lhe dá um beijo.

GG: Não vá – ele segura os braços dela.

SS: Tenho que ir, passa lá depois.

GG: Essa casa não é a mesma sem você – ele dá um sorriso torto.

SS: Grissom, você já olhou ao redor?

GG: O que?

SS: Tem coisas minhas pelo apartamento todo.

E era verdade, tinha coisas dela por todo lado, ela sempre esquecia seus pertences lá, no banheiro as coisas de Grissom dividia espaço com os dela, ela tinha seu próprio shampoo, escova de dente, creme, Grissom até tinha dado uma camisola pra ela, já que ela sempre dormia lá, ele até comprava as comidas que ela gostava, a morena já fazia parte da sua vida.

SS: Daqui a pouco eu vou estar morando aqui.

GG: Não é uma má idéia – ela fica surpresa.

SS: O que você quer dizer?

GG: A gente podia morar juntos – ele diz naturalmente.

SS: Tá falando sério, quer dizer , isso é um grande passo.

GG: Honey, você já faz parte da minha vida, eu quero poder chegar em casa e encontrar você aqui, não quero mais acordar sem você do meu lado.

SS: Você me pegou de surpresa, eu posso pensar?

GG: Claro!

Sara vai pra sua casa, desde que começou a namorar Grissom quase nunca ficava ali, exceto quando ele ia lá, ele também cansou de acordar no apartamento dela, ela estava feliz com o pedido dele, mas morar junto era um grande passo, e se não desse certo poderia botar tudo a perder. Era por volta das três da tarde, ela estava lendo suas correspondências ,quando alguém bate na porta.

SS: Oi – ela sorri ao vê-lo, ela abaixa a cabeça e vê que ele estava com Hank.

GG: Desculpe, é que eu levei Hank pra passear aqui perto e resolvi passar aqui – ela faz sinal pra ele entrar.

SS: Fez bem, precisamos conversar – ela faz carinho no cachorro e eles sentam no sofá - Eu pensei no que você me falou.

GG: E?

SS: Não, acho que seja uma boa idéia.

GG: Eu entendo, eu sei que eu sou um chato, cheio de manias...

SS: Não – ela o interrompe – não é nada disso – ela pega a mão dele.

GG: Então o que é? Você acha que é muito cedo?

SS: Não, é que... – ela tenta encontrar palavras – Nós já trabalhamos juntos e se formos morar juntos vamos nos ver o dia inteiro – ela suspira – Eu tenho medo de você se cansar de mim – ela abaixa a cabeça.

GG: Esse é o seu medo? – ele começa a rir – Sara, eu é que tinha que ter medo de você se cansar de mim, eu não sou fácil de conviver.

SS: Você é que pensa – ela coloca os braços no seu pescoço – Eu adoro ficar com você.

GG: Porque você é especial, é por isso que eu nunca vou me cansar de você, quando você está comigo, só me faz eu te querer mais.

SS: Sendo assim, quando eu me mudo?

GG: O mais rápido possível – os dois começam a se beijar e Sara o leva até o quarto dela.


	8. VIDA A DOIS

Sara já preparava sua mudança, não era difícil, pois seu apartamento era alugado, Grissom tinha ido ajudá-la.

GG: Você só vai levar isso? – havia poucas caixas e umas três malas grandes.

SS: É, eu só vou levar meus livros, CDs e minhas roupas é claro, é só o que eu preciso – ela acaba de arrumar a última caixa.

GG: O que vai fazer com os móveis? Ele ajuda ela a pegar a caixa maior.

SS: A maioria já estava aí quando eu me mudei – ela dá uma ajeitada no cabelo – esqueceu que eu vim de São Francisco? eu não tenho muita coisa, passava a maior parte do tempo no laboratório.

GG: Acho que eu nunca te agradeci por isso? – ele fica sério.

SS: Isso o quê?

GG: Você ter deixado tudo em São Francisco pra vir trabalhar comigo – ela sorri.

SS: Se eu não tivesse vindo pra Vegas não estaríamos juntos agora.

A vida a dois estava muito boa pra eles, eles eram muito parecidos e Grissom deu total liberdade pra Sara, ela já estava acostumada com a casa dele. Os dois moraram muito tempo sozinhos, não sabiam o quanto era bom ter alguém do lado.

A rotina deles não podia estar melhor, no trabalho eram chefe e subordinada e em casa eram casal e amantes. O apartamento já tinha um toque dela, Sara cuidava muito bem de Grissom, não o deixava mais ficar sem dormir, sem tirar folgas e o alimentava bem, ou melhor, ele a alimentava, ele era o cozinheiro da casa.

GG: Hey! Porque não me esperou – ela estava pegando suas roupas pra tomar banho, havia chegado primeiro que ele.

SS: Você tinha tantos relatórios pra preencher – ela dá de ombros.

GG: Vou fazer um café pra gente – ele vai pra cozinha.

SS: Que cheiro maravilhoso – ela volta do banho, se senta, estava com uma blusinha e um shortinho de algodão.

GG: Eu vou ficar fora por dois dias – ele entrega uma xícara pra ela.

SS: Por quê? – ela morde um pedaço de bolo.

GG: Fui convidado pra dar uma palestra na faculdade de uma cidade aqui perto – ela ri.

SS: Tome cuidado se por acaso conhecer uma aluna de cabelos castanhos que faça perguntas demais – ele ri também.

GG: Eu já tenho minha aluna dos cabelos castanhos.

Grissom sai de viagem, era a primeira vez que Sara ficava sozinha depois de ter ido morar com ele, ela acorda com o latido do Hank, ele tinha dormido na cama com ela, começou a lambe-lá.

SS: Hank! Não faz isso, tá pensando que eu sou o Grissom.

O cachorro não parava de atormentá-la, foi obrigada a se levantar, lavou o rosto e colocou ração pra ele, daqui a pouco teria que levá-lo para passear. Ela procurou alguma comida pronta pra fazer, estava com preguiça de cozinhar, mas daí se lembrou que estava morando com Grissom, ele não comia comida pronta, sempre fazia questão de cozinhar, resolveu levar Hank pra passear, ia aproveitar e comer alguma coisa na rua. Um pouco depois de chegar em casa escutou o barulho do telefone.

SS: Alô – ela diz ao atender.

JA: Alô, com quem eu falo?

SS: Sara Sidle.

JA: O Grissom está aí?

SS: É... Não ele está viajando.

JA: Você é o que dele? – ela fica sem palavras, não sabia o que dizer, decidiu dizer a verdade, já que esse homem não era do laboratório.

SS: Sou a namorada dele, e você?

JÁ: Sou Joe Adans, é que ele encomendou uns livros comigo, só liguei pra confirmar.

SS: Ele chega amanhã.

JÁ: Vou ligar então, obrigado.


	9. ENFIM UMA FAMÍLIA

Sara vai mais cedo pro laboratório, mal chega e Cath já a chama.

CW: Sara minha amiga – ela a puxa pelo braço – você está comigo em um caso.

SS: Tá bom – as duas vão para uma casa de strippers.

CW: Oi David – diz passando pelo legista.

DP: Oi Cath, oi Sara.

SS: Oi, há quanto tempo ela está morta? – ela se abaixa pra ver o corpo.

DP: Cerca de duas horas.

CW: Ela era dançarina dessa casa – havia várias mulheres com roupas curtas, não paravam de olhar pras csis.

SS: Espera aí, foi por isso que você me chamou – Cath da um sorrisinho – Você não queria os meninos investigando o caso.

CW: Mas é claro, é uma casa de strippers, provavelmente uma delas é a assassina, não queria correr o risco dos meninos se envolverem, nós somos mulheres com a gente não tem perigo.

SS: Você é esperta.

CW: Vou fazer umas perguntas lá dentro, já volto – Sara e David ficam lá fora quando uma forte chuva começa a cair, perdendo várias evidências, Sara começa a fotografar tudo debaixo de chuva – já no laboratório ela analisa a roupa da vítima.

SS: Athim! – estava com os olhos e nariz vermelhos de tanto espirrar.

CW: Menina, o que você tem?

SS: Não é nada – Catherine coloca a mão na testa dela.

CW: Hey! Você está com febre, deixa que eu termino isso – vai pegando a roupa da mão dela.

SS: Cath, eu to bem.

CW: Sara, você está dispensada, vai pra casa. Sara foi pra casa, tomou banho e se deitou, estava mesmo mal, já no laboratório.

GG: Catherine, como vai as coisas por aqui? – ele vai entrando todo animado na sala de evidências.

CW: Oi, você voltou mais cedo.

GG: É, cadê os outros – na verdade ele queria perguntar cadê a Sara?

CW: Estão em um caso de assalto, eu e Sara ficamos com o caso da stripper.

GG: E onde ela tá? – ele foi primeiro no laboratório porque achou que ela estaria lá.

CW: Ela não está bem, ontem ela tomou chuva recolhendo evidências e agora está gripada, eu a dispensei.

GG: Fez bem – ele já estava preocupado.

CW: Vou passar no apartamento dela mais tarde – Grissom se assusta.

GG: É... eu acho que ela se mudou.

CW: É mesmo? Sabe onde ela está morando? – Grissom não sabia o que dizer, tentou fugir da conversa.

GG: Eu já vou indo, volto amanhã – ele sai sem dar tempo dela fazer mais perguntas.

Ele chega ao apartamento, estava muito silencioso, entra no quarto e a vê, estava deitada na cama.

GG: Honey, você está bem? – ele pergunta no ouvido dela.

SS: Grissom – ela se vira – você já voltou? – estava com a voz embargada.

GG: Cath me disse que você estava doente – ele faz carinho na cabeça dela.

SS: Vou ficar bem – ela fecha os olhos, queria poder abraçá-lo, matar a saudade, mas seu corpo estava pesado devido a gripe. Grissom sai sem dizer nada, Sara pega no sono, acorda com o sussurro dele em seu ouvido.

GG: Amor, acorde – ela abre os olhos – pode levantar um pouquinho – ele a ajuda a se sentar.

SS: Onde você estava? – ela estava com cara de doente.

GG: Na farmácia – ele lhe da um comprimido e um copo d'agua, como se ela fosse uma criança.

SS: Obrigado – ela cai de volta na cama, estava com o corpo dolorido.

GG: Descansa – ele da um beijo na testa dela.

No outro dia Grissom acorda e percebe que Sara não estava ao seu lado, se levanta e começa a procurá-la, a encontra na cozinha.

GG: Você não devia estar na cama? – ele olha sério pra ela.

SS: Eu já estou bem, o remédio fez efeito.

GG: Mesmo assim – ela o interrompe.

SS: Como foi a viagem? – ela entrega uma xícara pra ele e ele sorri.

GG: Foi boa, a única coisa é que você não estava lá – ela faz um biquinho.

SS: Quem sabe na próxima.

GG: Trouxe uma coisa pra você – ele sai e volta com uma caixa de presente.

SS: O que é? – ela pega a caixa.

GG: Abra – ela abre, era um lindo vestido preto com um laço prata na cintura.

SS: É lindo – ela ajeita o vestido por cima da roupa – como sabia o meu tamanho?

GG: Eu conheço seu corpo com a palma da minha mão – ele sorri malicioso e ela cora. Sara começa a lavar a louça e Grissom vai secando – A universidade tinha um jardim lindo, imediatamente eu me lembrei de você.

SS: É mesmo – ela começa a chorar.

GG: Honey – ele percebe que ela estava chorando, ele segura seu rosto secando as lágrimas.

SS: Nada, é que – ele balança a cabeça incentivando ela a continuar – eu sempre fui sozinha, nunca ninguém se preocupou comigo, você é o primeiro.

GG: Não fique assim – ele a abraça e faz carinho em seu cabelo.

SS: Desculpe – ela sai dos braços dele enxugando as lágrimas – eu sou uma boba mesmo – ela sorri sem jeito.

GG: Você não está mais sozinha, Hank e eu somos sua família.

SS: Minha primeira família de verdade – ele pega na sua cintura.

GG: Que tal você colocar o vestido pra gente sair pra almoçar – ela beija o pescoço dele o fazendo arrepiar.

SS: E se alguém ver?

GG: Um dia todos vão saber.

SS: Teremos que estar preparados.

GG: Eu já estou – eles se beijam.

_E assim eles ficam, dois ex-solitários que se apaixonaram e agora estavam juntos, a vida estava boa pra eles, é claro que muitas coisas acontecem depois, mas isso já é assunto pra outras fics._

**B_JOS DA AUTORA**


End file.
